


Sleep Help

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [467]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam needs some help sleeping.





	Sleep Help

Sam thinks about it for a few minutes before deciding that, really, it is his best bet. And the angel did offer.

He wouldn’t normally…go for this sort of thing. Ever. But, well, dire circumstances…

He hasn’t slept in almost fifty hours. Before that, his sleep has been poor and short at best. He’s physically shaking, unable to keep himself steady, and inches from falling apart. Being on his own any longer seems like the worst possible thing.

And so he remembers Cas’ offer. “I don’t sleep,” he’d said. “You know where to find me, if you need me.”

He’s exactly where Sam expects, the TV on low before him. He turns when Sam comes in.

Sam knows how he must look. “Can I…Please?”

“Of course,” Cas says. “Come in, Sam. Please.”

So Sam moves into the room and practically falls onto the couch. Cas instantly moves, pulling Sam onto his lap, a move Sam didn’t expect but quickly finds that he appreciates nevertheless. “Oh.”

“Want to talk?” Cas asks. He turns the TV off.

Sam shakes his head. “Want to sleep,” he mumbles, eyes already, improbably, drooping.

Cas traces one hand over Sam’s back and that just seals the deal. When he’s more awake, Sam will have to think about this. What this means. How much he’s trusting, relying on, needing, here.

For now, he sleeps.


End file.
